tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Triwizard Tournament (Becky
The Triwizard Tournament was a magical contest held between the three largest wizarding schools of Europe: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Durmstrang Institute, and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, each school being represented by one Champion. Selected Champions compete in three tasks — traditionally judged by the Headmasters or Headmistresses of the competing schools — designed to test magical ability, intelligence and courage. Champions competed for the honour and glory of winning the Tournament, for the w:c:harrypotter:Triwizard Cup, and a monetary prize. The first Tournament was held in sometime in the late 12th or w:c:harrypotter:13th century. The Tournament was renowned for being extremely dangerous: champions have died while competing, and was discontinued after w:c:harrypotter:1792, due to the high death toll. In w:c:harrypotter:1994, the Tournament was revived with restrictions in place in an attempt to stop potential deaths. One of these restrictions was that all applicants had to be of the Wizarding Age of Majority (which is 17), or else they would not be allowed to apply to be Champion. The 1994 Triwizard Tournament is famous for having had four competing Champions, and for also having ended in tragedy with the death of w:c:harrypotter:Cedric Diggory and for the Rebirth of Lord Voldemort. Tournament history The Triwizard Tournament was established approximately seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the wizarding schools the w:c:harrypotter:Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the w:c:harrypotter:Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and the w:c:harrypotter:Durmstrang Institute. Held every five years, the competition would be hosted by each school in turn, the judges for the Tournament comprising the headmasters or headmistresses of the schools. There have been at least 125 editions of the Tournament: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has 63 wins, and w:c:harrypotter:Beauxbatons Academy of Magic has 62. Due to the risks involved in overcoming the extremely dangerous tasks, and an increasing number of deaths, the Tournament was eventually discontinued in the w:c:harrypotter:1790s. Multiple attempts have been made to revive the Tournament, but none succeeded until the 1994-1995 school year, when it was held at w:c:harrypotter:Hogwarts Castle. Despite a new set of rules imposed to prevent any more deaths, a champion nevertheless died at the end. Due to this, the tournament has been permanently discontinued. 1792 Triwizard Tournament The Triwizard Tournament was held in 1792, and one of the tasks involved catching a w:c:harrypotter:cockatrice. However, the beast went on a rampage and injured three of the judges, the Heads of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. The event was recorded in the book Hogwarts, A History, indicating that the 1792 Tournament was possibly held at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Tournament was cancelled after this incident, but several unsuccessful attempts were made to resurrect it. 1994 Triwizard Tournament Preparations Schemes of Lord Voldemort Inter-School Quidditch Cup Frigg Hus Vs Slytherin Hveðrungr Hus Vs Slytherin Frigg Hus Vs Maison Cerisier Goblet of Fire Selection of the Champions ''Daily Prophet'' and the Weighing of the Wands First Task Golden Egg Yule Ball Machinations of Barty Crouch Junior Second Task Third Task Tragedy in Little Hangleton Aftermath Galleries 1994 Triwizard Tournament champions HarryP005.png|Harry Potter, Hogwarts|link=Harry Potter (LiamRoberts) ViktorKrum0012.png|Viktor Krum, Durmstrang|link=Viktor Krum (ShotgunsAndSass) FleurWeasley001.png|Fleur Delacour, Beauxbatons|link=Fleur Delacour (2Fab4You) CedricDiggory001.png|Cedric Diggory, Hogwarts|link=w:c:harrypotter:Cedric Diggory Second Task captives Ronaldo.PNG|Ron Weasley|link=w:c:harrypotter:Ron Weasley EricR001.png|Eric Rosier|link=Eric Rosier Gabbiii.PNG|Gabrielle Delacour|link=w:c:harrypotter:Gabrielle Delacour ChoChang.PNG|Cho Chang|link=w:c:harrypotter:Cho Chang Headmasters Dumbledore.PNG|Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts|link=w:c:harrypotter:Albus Dumbledore Olympe.PNG|Olympe Maxime, Beauxbatons|link=w:c:harrypotter:Olympe Maxime IgorK.PNG|Igor Karkaroff, Durmstrang|link=w:c:harrypotter:Igor Karkaroff School crests Hogwarts_Crest_1.png|Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry|link=w:c:harrypotter:Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry BeauxbatonsCrestClearBg.png|Beauxbatons Academy of Magic|link=w:c:harrypotter:Beauxbatons Academy of Magic| DurmstrangCrest.png|Durmstrang Institute|link=w:c:harrypotter:Durmstrang Institute Trivia Category:Events Category:Harry Potter Events Category:Grace01121922 Category:LiamRoberts Category:TheSnailQueen